It's All So New
by Rose of Fortune
Summary: I got off the plane, having been at a boarding school on the opposite side of the world for a year. I knew my friends and family would be there. I knew they would take me home. But I didn't know I wasn't the only one that they were waiting for that day. I didn't know he was coming back.
1. Prologue

SH: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I've had no inspiration for my current stories, I'm on spring break and will try to get some of them updated by the time school starts again, I removed Best Friend's Brother, because, overall, I HATED IT. I just didn't like it anymore and couldn't stand to have it up when I wasn't going to finish it and there was no chance of continuing. I might try later-way later-to continue it but I wouldn't get your hopes up. So, once again, I apologize, I've also had a busy schedule-just ask Shadeslayer437, I never have a chance to talk to her anymore, by the way, she's probably not going to update, sorry-especially with a lot of people dragging me into dramatic situations. So, here's my new story!

Prologue

Amu POV

I stepped off the plane in Seiyo, Japan, ready to see all my friends for the first time in exactly one year today. I'd been off to study at a boarding school in the US, and studied extra hard to get done in 12 months, so I could finally come back home and see my family and friends once again. Once I'd grabbed my luggage from the carousel, I could easily pick out Utau's long blond, never-changing pigtails, as well as Yaya's brightly colored attire. Kukai was next to Utau with his arm around the pop star, and Rima stood next to Nagihiko-who had finally let me in on his secret-chatting 'casually'. Kairi and Yaya lounged on the chairs, fighting over intellectual whatnots. My parents stood a ways away from my easily spotted friends, and Ami posed in the midst of them all, attempting to grasp her idol's attention-as well as everyone else's.

"Amu~, you're back!" Yaya noticed my presence as I came upon the group. I was soon enveloped in the hugs and welcomes of the small mob. They all but carried me to the truck waiting for us, a beaming smile upon my face, when Utau stopped, as if she remembered something.

"Guys, I know you're all excited, but we're not just here for her, no offense, Amu, but there is someone else coming, I think you might be even more glad to see him, though." Utau informed, and my eyes widened as I realized who she meant. He was coming back, after three years of being gone after Nikaido and Sanjo's wedding. One year after he left my charas went back into their eggs; I'd always hoped that they would return to me when he did.

I slowly processed this new information, and put my suitcase and backpack into the truck, taking deep breaths and feeling my already thin mental walls crumbling at the thought of the mysterious, cat-like boy-well, man, now.

"Flight from Paris, France has arrived," the announcement caused Kukai to grin his goofy grin at me and take my arm to lead me to meet my childhood crush. Nagi took my other arm, and together they all but dragged me closer to the boarding area. I saw him before I thought I would, his midnight blue hair was easily visible through the crowd of blacks, browns, and yellows. He had his violin case slung over his shoulder, just as I'd last seen him, and he carried a single duffle bag. The thing that made me feel as if I'd gone insane was that there were two of him, or so it looked from a distance. The one behind the first I saw had laugh lines as well as worry lines, although barely visible, they were there. It was his father; he'd found him.

He noticed me, in between my two best guy friends, his eyes widened and he walked slightly faster as his familiar smirk slid back into its usual place. He was home; Ikuto was back.


	2. All So New

SH: I'm so happy with the reviews I got, thank you guys so much, it really means a lot. Here's the next (technically first) chapter!

Chapter 1

Ikuto and I hugged, but that's all, we didn't talk or say 'Hey,' we just embraced and he moved on to hug his sister as we moved back towards our vehicle. Personally, I felt jealous, I felt forgotten, and he didn't care anymore, while I was still in shock from seeing him again. The faded blue door of the Chevy truck slammed beside me as I got in, my bags at my feet. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked to see Nagi giving me an understanding glance.

"Are you okay, Amu? You must understand that you both just now got here, you'll be able to talk later," he smiled in a sympathetic way; he always did know what I was thinking. I nodded and began to watch the buildings pass by in a blur, becoming visible when traffic caused us to stop.

We soon came upon my house, and the car was quickly unloaded of both people and luggage. Ikuto and Utau stayed close to each other, getting caught up as a brother and sister should be. Kukai was at my side, looking at them much the same as I was, with longing. We both wanted one of them, and so we gave each other a sidelong look, we rushed up to the pair, grabbed 'our' person, and pulled them in different directions; I took the side with the door, and ran out of the house, dragging Ikuto behind me, his smirk still in its rightful place.

I stopped at the park, and took a seat on the closest bench, Ikuto willingly following. I stole a look at the teen, only to find him already gazing steadily at me.

"So, you obviously wanted some alone time, huh, Amu-chan?" he teased, and his words were immediately followed by my reproachful glare. His taunting smile faded and he looked at me, _really_ looked at me, for the first time in three years. "I'm sorry," He apologized, and angry tears flooded my eyes.

"Do you know what the hell I've been through? No, you don't! You've been off chasing what might as well have been a ghost! My charas are gone, while you were traipsing around in Europe with an orchestra, looking for your dad, I've almost lost my entire family, been shipped off to America to 'forget' about you, and been tortured with the thought of never being able to come back, never being able to see you, or Kukai, or Nagi, or Utau, or Rima, or Kairi, or Yaya, or any of my family ever again!" I rambled, letting out a few of my holed-up emotions, when honestly; the most of it was that he just _hadn't been there. _

"I'm sorry, Amu," Was all he said before he embraced me, letting my fresh tears soak his black t-shirt, letting me cry on him.

"Where _were_ you? I missed you! I needed you!" I cried out, not caring who heard, and hugging the midnight-haired teenager back. I felt him shake his head, and hold me tighter.

I cried for a good while, and Ikuto said nothing, he just sat there holding me, letting me let out the irrationally strong feelings all over him. When I finally pulled away, Ikuto ran his thumbs along my cheeks on both sides to get the left over tear streaks to disappear. My pink hair was a mess, which Ikuto didn't help by ruffling his hand over it like when I was younger. I could tell my eyes were red and swollen, and that my nose was red from sniffling. My red skirt was rumpled, along with my black Linkin Park t-shirt, my red and black striped socks looked the same, going up to an inch below my skirt, and my black, leather, heeled boots had dirt on them from the quick trip here.

You couldn't notice the tear stains on Ikuto's purely onyx shirt, and as for his nice jeans, they looked much the same as usual, his converse were as dirtied as my boots, and had writing covering about half of them.

"I'm sorry," He apologized once more, and I shook my head, smiling slightly despite the clench of my heart and the pang of longing when I remembered how much I missed him.

"No, I'm being silly, I'm overreacting, I shouldn't blame you for all my problems as well as your being gone, you wanted to find your dad, you had every right to be gone. Sorry for bugging you, I shouldn't have cried all over you," My mental barriers went back up with much willingness from me, and I shook my head somberly.

Ikuto POV

It was so good to see her again, I didn't think she would wait, but she did. It must be horrible to not have had her charas with her, I remember how cheery Ran was, how motherly Suu was, and how blunt and artistic Miki was. Dia was the one that had mostly faded from memory and that I hadn't really gotten to know, but she had been very optimistic and helpful from what I did remember.

I shouldn't have left; I'd known she was in a bad state last year when she'd been shipped off to the boarding school, I should have come back then, or gone to see her in America, she didn't have any friends, at least at first. She had been separated from all she knew, she hadn't even spoken English. She didn't tell everyone, but she did mention to Rima-who had kept in touch with me so I'd keep up with Amu-that she had a bad time learning English and had been made fun of at first for only knowing Japanese.

"Amu, don't be sorry, you've been through quite a bit," I comforted, and she looked at me with heartbroken eyes, but put a smile on her face to contradict them.

"We should get back to the house, people will wonder where we ran off to, and my dad is probably freaking out right about now about me having some sort of secret boyfriend," Amu brushed back her slightly grown out bangs, which had been clipped with the familiar red 'X' clips. I stood gracefully, holding my left hand out for her to stand as well, she took it, got up, and didn't let go. I squeezed her right hand to let her know that I would always be there, from now on, and she squeezed back.

Amu POV

We reached the house, and I let go of his hand to ring the doorbell. The wooden entryway was opened by my father, whose jaw dropped.

"Amu, how could you?! My beautiful little sparrow!" He exclaimed, pulling me in and shutting the door in the neko-friendly boy's face. I headed toward the stairs, calling a goodnight to my family and leaving my dad to shout about how I was too young to date and how he would shoot any boy that came within two feet of me.

My back to the door, I sighed, flopping onto my all-too-familiar bed, thinking of the butterflies that had fluttered around in my stomach when Ikuto had taken my hand, and that had continued to fly around my body when we had talked along the way home.

My sadness, my happiness, my random annoyance, all these feelings, it was all so new.

SH: There you go! I'd like to have 4-6 reviews before I put the next chapter up, if I keep getting the amount of reviews I ask for, I'll probably just start to make it a weekly update, but that depends on A) you guys and B) my schedule. Please leave a review, and thanks for reading!


	3. Hanging With the Tsukiyomis

RF: So, I'm sorry this took a while to get put up, I had it done and then, I combined chapters 3 & 4 because otherwise chapter 3 would have been painfully short. So here it is! :)

Chapter 2

3rd POV

Amu woke to sunlight beaming in through the clear glass door that opened onto the balcony. It was a beautiful day, and somewhere across town the newly reunited Tsukiyomi family was getting up as well. The Mashiro's, the Yuiki's, the Sohma's, and the Sanjo's/Yuu's, all of them were already up and ready for the bright summer day.

Down below, Amu could hear her family up and around, her mom making breakfast, her dad leaving for work, and Ami barging up the stairs to wake up her big sister. Such familiar sounds, ones she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Big sister, wake up!" Ami shouted, even through three years of growing up, she hadn't changed in her childish antics.

"I'm up Ami," Amu commented to her sister as she sat up, tiredly. Amu was surprised that she wasn't still on U.S. time; it was odd for her not to be after living there for a year. Ami, beaming at 'her' job well done, exited the colorfully painted and decorated room. Amu sluggishly stood and stumbled to the wardrobe, pulling out a midnight blue American Eagle shirt and black skinny jeans. The shirt had a black cat on it, and the skinny jeans had holes around the thigh areas. The shoes she picked out for the outfit were some deep, dark blue flats with a velvet-like texture and cloth bows on them. Amu placed a black headband in her bubblegum pink hair; it had a bow as well. A choker adorned her neck, with a cross hanging from it, much like Utau and Ikuto's matching necklaces.

Amu was quickly dressed and ready for the day, and, having taken a shower the night before, didn't need to deal with it at that moment. She sauntered down the stairs and greeted her family, minus her already absent dad. A piece of bread was put into the toaster, and Amu waited for it to pop back out so she could have a halfway decent breakfast.

"Amu, Utau and her family are going camping next weekend, they invited some of your friends and you, are you up for it?" Midori asked her daughter, who nodded enthusiastically. "Ok," the mother laughed, "Well, get ready, they said that whether you wanted to go or not they'd be here to take you shopping in about ten minutes." Amu's eyes widened and she rushed hurriedly gobbled down her toast, afterwards rushing upstairs to brush her teeth and grab her small, black backpack. She quickly stuffed in it a light grey hoodie, her wallet, phone, and book-just in case.

Racing back down the steps to the living room, she kissed her mom goodbye and called out to Ami for her little sister to be good. Amu sat on the steps in front of her house, waiting for the Tsukiyomis' vehicle to pull up. It didn't take long, just, as they said, about ten minutes. Amu raced up and Ikuto opened the door, got out, and reentered the minivan once she was tucked inside next to Utau.

"Hello, you must be Amu-chan, if you don't mind me calling you that," the man she knew to be Aruto greeted politely.

"That's fine," she giggled happily, "It's nice to finally meet you. Ikuto never said, but where exactly did he find you?" Amu asked curiously, and Aruto smiled at her.

"I was in Paris; I have a friend there that kept me hidden from the men in Easter. Ikuto tracked the friend down, and forced him to let my son search the place top to bottom, and, of course, he found me." The blue haired father explained, "Now, as for you Miss Hinamori, I've heard you put an end to Easter's tyranny, how exactly did you do that so young? And where are these energetic charas I've heard about?" an all-too familiar slid into place, Ikuto's smirk. Amu's grin dispersed from her pale face, which got a touch paler as she thought of the lovable would-be selves that had left, especially once she noticed Iru and Eru on Utau's shoulder, as well as Yoru on Ikuto's.

"Um, well, defeating Easter definitely wasn't easy, but I had a lot of help, it certainly wasn't just me," She forced a smile onto her flawless face, "And as for my charas…well, they are gone at the moment, but I hope they'll return soon." Ikuto's hair covered his eyes at the reminder of the charas absence, and Utau looked at Amu in an understanding way.

"Well, I hope that they do too, be sure to let me know when they do, I'd like to meet them, if they're anything like you then it'll be a joy," Aruto smiled at the pinkette in a reassuring way, and Amu beamed genuinely at the small comfort.

The car stopped in front of the local mall, and the car emptied, Amu being the last out. Utau and Ikuto grabbed Amu's wrists and lead her towards the area more popular for teens, while Souko and Aruto moved the opposite direction, notifying their children that the other 'kids' would be there in five minutes and to meet back up in two and a half hours. The two younger Tsukiyomis went into a very popular store that Amu had rarely gone to when she'd lived in Seiyo before, due to them not having anything in her petite size. Having only grown a little, she still went through quite a bit of trouble to find something that she both liked and could fit in.

Amu and Utau both acquired a pile of clothes by the time the other Guardians-who were running late-showed up. Kukai and Utau kissed quickly before Utau and Amu entered the dressing rooms, the other girls beginning to find clothes of their own.

Amu POV

My pile of clothes consisted mainly of blacks, reds, and deep blues, skirts, shorts, leggings, and T-shirts, flats, converse, and boots. I first tried on an onyx shirt with a bleeding heart plastered along the front, along with a pair of red-dyed shorts and black converse. I tried on many more outfits before Utau threw a dress over to my small changing cubicle. It was dark blue, and had a smooth string to hold it up around my neck. When it was on my body, it swayed around my knees. A small glittery black design adorned the front, and another piece of ribbon-like material made a belt around my waist. I slid it off, and put my attire back on.

I exited the 'room' and Ikuto stood in front of me, as if about to knock. He looked me over carefully, and then nodded as if saying 'That will do'. "The guys are getting hungry, so they left with the rest of the girls; I was just waiting for you. Are you almost ready?" He explained, and I nodded, motioning for him to wait a second for me to grab my wallet, and pay for the items I'd liked the most, including the dress. The two of us left the popular store, and headed to the food court, looking out for the others.

"Amu-chan?" a recognizable voice spoke from behind, and I stopped, "Is that you?" I turned to see Tadase there. "What are you doing with that evil little stray cat?" He sounded so hurt, two years ago I would've felt bad, but now I only felt satisfaction.

"I'm shopping, that's kind of what you do at a mall. Now, I have to go find my friends, excuse me," My words were polite, but my tone was poisonous. I pulled Ikuto away to head in our original direction to our group.

"I thought you and Kiddy King were buddy-buddy, or more," Ikuto commented, and my fists clenched without my permission.

"Two years ago, after my charas disappeared, he tried to kick me out of our group of friends, he was going through a hard time, but I still haven't quite forgiven him. Especially because his reasons were that I didn't have charas, I 'let them' leave and then I rejected him." I told the neko-like violinist, who looked at me in surprise at the mention of me rejecting the platinum blonde.

"You rejected him?" Was all my companion asked, but right as I was about to answer, I was interrupted by Yaya shouting my name over the noise of the small crowds around the food court.

I'm sure he was upset that I wouldn't answer, but I wasn't ready to reveal my 'little crush' on him quite yet. He would know eventually.

The group of friends ate and talked lightly about many subjects, but soon enough it was time for the Guardians to leave, and for Amu, Ikuto, and Utau to meet back up with the adults who had brought them there. Ikuto, being an inner gentleman, took the shopping bags that Amu had previously acquired.

"Here," he said as he lifted the shopping bags off of her, and she began to protest before he put his empty hand over her mouth, "No, no arguments. There are my parents," Ikuto changed the subject quickly to prevent the pinkette from replying.

"Did you all get what you needed?" Souko asked with a kind look on her face. When they all nodded, she exclaimed with an, "Oh, good!" and ushered the group of teens into the car. "Amu, we haven't seen you in so long, I was wondering if you might stay over for a little while," The blonde mother turned around in her seat to look over at Amu.

"Uh, yeah, I'll have to ask my parents about it, but that sounds great." The girl smiled and practically was bouncing up and down in my seat. Utau and Ikuto laughed at the excitement in their friend's face, while she hurriedly pulled out her phone and called her parents to question them about the stay at the Tsukiyomi's.

The entire family could tell that her parents had given her the affirmative when Amu squealed in delight, thanking her mom feverishly.

"Well, you can borrow some of Utau's old clothes, or mine, if you need to. I really don't know what will fit you, and you could always wear something you bought today, but we will find something otherwise." Souko beamed at the pinkette, just as they pulled up to the Tsukiyomi mansion.

Utau and Amu immediately snatched their stuff and raced to the blonde's room, leaving Ikuto, Aruto, and Souko in the dust left by their running feet. Laughing, the two girls fell onto the queen-sized bed. Pillows dropped back down on top of them, covering their faces comically.

"So, Amu, when are you going to tell Ikuto?" Utau smirked devilishly at the pinkette, who gave her a puzzled glance.

"Tell Ikuto what?" Amu asked, and then, once she caught Utau's knowing look, said, "Oh, _that_… I don't know, eventually, I guess…" she trailed off.

"Amu, get over that idea! Think in the present, you have to tell him you like him! If not you might as well be giving him up to some foreign chick he'll meet!" Utau lightly slapped Amu on her shoulder, and the younger girl sat up in response. "You really should tell him…I know he likes you too."

Amu POV

Utau sounded so sure about Ikuto liking me, maybe I should tell him. I stood from the bed, ignoring Utau's questions.

"Where is Ikuto's room?" I asked suddenly, interrupting Utau mid-sentence. She looked back at me like I was insane.

"First door on the left in the hallway, why? Amu? Amu, where are you going?!" Utau called after me as I exited the room. I followed her directions, and knocked on the door. As soon as the blue-haired teen opened it, I rushed inside, pulling him back in with me.

Ikuto gave me a questioning glance, and I took a single deep, slow breath to calm my tingling nerves and the butterflies flapping away in my stomach.

I looked Ikuto in the eyes and said, "Ikuto, I like you."

RF:That's it! I'll put the next chapter up, but I'd really like 3 more reviews! :D Love you guys! R&R! :D I'm so sorry it took so long! As soon as I have reviews I'll put chapter 3 up!


	4. Finally

Chapter 3

Amu's POV

The look Ikuto gave me was priceless, and he opened his mouth just as Utau burst in with wide eyes. The blue haired boy opposite me snapped his jaw shut, and his sister looked at us both as an awkward silence ensued.

"Kids, time for dinner!" Souko called up, and Utau slowly backed out of the darkly painted room. Ikuto looked as if he wanted to say something, but I didn't want to hear him reject me just yet. It could wait.

"We should go," I told him quietly, and he slowly nodded as I brushed softly past him. On the way out, I felt Ikuto put a light hand on the small of my back, not quite pushing, but gently leading me into the hallway. Maybe all wasn't lost since I told him.

Dinner was great. It had been carefully prepared by Souko and consisted of traditional Japanese dishes. Throughout dinner, it was silent, and I could feel the Tsukiyomi teens' eyes boring into me, one curiously and the other bemused and concerned.

At the end, I helped Souko tidy up, wiping down the counters, washing the plates as my second mother dried them and put them away. The time went quickly, and all too soon I had to go back upstairs and face the two siblings.

They stood together, in Utau's room, Utau with her arms crossed and Ikuto with a curious, soft expression on his face. Ikuto simply looked caring, while Utau was practically a professional interrogator.

"What the hell-" Utau began, but her older brother cut her off.

"Say it again," the blue haired teen requested quickly, and my eyebrows shot up, not expecting him to actually even acknowledge my confession. "Please," he asked of me.

"I like you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto," My eyes met with his, and his smile after I did what he asked lit up the room.

He only waited a second before racing across the little space there was and picking me up, spinning me around in giddiness. Since when was Ikuto 'giddy'? I squeaked in surprise, before laughing slightly, thinking it was too good to be true. When he set me down, I noticed that we were then alone, Utau taking our happy moment to slip out unnoticed.

Ikuto stared into my hazel irises, and said the few words that made me one of the happiest girls ever, "I like you too, Amu, it sounds so childish when I say it, but I do, Hinamori Amu, and I thought I'd never hear you say it back to me." I beamed in absolute happiness; I couldn't believe that those five seconds of courage were all it took. Those sayings about how a few seconds of courage is all it takes, it's true. It's all it took to change things for me, some for worse, and some for better. So many things came of our confessions, jealousy, anger, fear, but the love and happiness was worth it all.

XXX

That night Ikuto and I slept in each other's arms; it was nice to have him hold me and to be able to wake up and brush the blue hair from his face, to have his eyes flicker open at my slight touch, it was surreal, and intimate.

"Hey there," Ikuto's voice was soft and slightly raspy, it made me smile softly.

"Hey," I was laughing lightly, at the fact that even after only being a couple for less than twenty four hours we were already acting like we were married. I could only wonder how our friends and families were going to react, my dad would most likely end up skewering Ikuto alive, but the others would probably be unsurprised at our dating.

"Amu, Ikuto, stop 'cunoodling' and get out here! Mom says breakfast is ready!" Utau came in and rolled her eyes at us, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from Ikuto. I frowned.

"Do we have to eat? I don't need food; I can just stay in here and 'cunoodle' with my boyfriend." I looked to Ikuto and he was smiling at the fact that I was comfortable calling him my boyfriend. So much could change in just a few seconds of courage.

"I don't need my Amu-koi starving, come on," Ikuto got up as well and placed a light hand on the small of my back, leading me out of my best friend's room. Utau let go of my arm and went ahead of us, most likely because she wanted to get all the food.

When we got to the bottom of the marble staircase, I noticed Kukai at the table as well. He must have come over to see Utau, I wasn't surprised that they had already started going out, they were so cute together. Not to mention they'd definitely liked each other for a long time, it was obvious. Did everyone know about Ikuto and me? Were we like that?

"Hinamori, I see you and Tsukiyomi are finally together!" Kukai's grin was too bright for someone who'd just gotten up. I guess his comment answers my questions.

"Yeah," I smiled shyly at my brother-figure, and he continued with his goofy beam back.

"So, which one of you had the guts to say it first?" the Sohma asked. Ikuto and I shared a look, me daring him to take credit for my move.

"Me, of course, you really think that Amu would admit it before me?" Ikuto accepted my challenge, and I rolled my eyes, about to step on his foot before Utau stopped me.

"Just let him take credit this one time, next time you can physically and verbally abuse him without hindrance." Utau suggested. I nodded and continued to softly smile at the two boys who were now laughing and joking around. When had they become buddy-buddy? I voiced my question to the pop-star beside me.

"Ikuto and Kukai hung out when you were in America; they were often left alone here when I was doing concerts." Utau shrugged. "I guess they bonded over video games or something, from what I know of Kukai, if you like or know how to play Assassin's Creed you're automatically one of his best friends."

I laughed at that, knowing the truth of the statement. "Well, I thought you said Souko wanted us down here for breakfast?" I wondered.

"Oh, that, well, I sort of just wanted to get you guys to stop cuddling, but we do have to eat, Mom's orders. We just have to get our own breakfast." Utau didn't flinch at my slight glare.

"You know I'll get you back later, right?" I raised one eyebrow at her, and she nodded.

"I know, but I also know that, considering it's you, that I don't have to be too afraid." She smirked while I glared once more. The angry stare faltered, though, when two arms slithered around my waist to pull me to my boyfriend.

"I'd rather neither of you 'get back' at each other. I don't want to have to break up a war." Ikuto murmured, leading me to the kitchen. "I'll make something, okay?" He said, obviously afraid of what would happen if he let me cook. I rolled my eyes, the boarding school had required a home economic class to be taken, and I'd improved upon my kitchen skills. I may not have been a great chef, but I could easily make omelets or scrambled eggs, maybe pancakes or waffles.

"Fine," I grumbled. Ikuto laughed at my grouching, and when Kukai walked in, my brother stopped, noticing my pouty face.

"What did you do to my poor little sister?" he cried out, hugging me protectively against him, while the blue-haired neko glared possessively.

"Let go of her," he growled, and Kukai instantly let go, even going as far as pushing me towards my boyfriend. Yup, that's my brave big brother.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around me once again, not willing to let me go if some other guy-even if said guy had clearly stated we were practically siblings-was just going to get close to me.

Ikuto cooked with me in his arms, not letting me go until it was time to eat, and then only after making Kukai swear he wouldn't hug me.

"So, Amu, some of us are going to the park today, do you want to come? Or do you and Ikuto want to stay here making out?" Utau bluntly offered, causing me to blush and Ikuto to smirk. What is it with everyone today?

"I'd like to go," I said, looking at Ikuto to see what his plans were.

"Yeah, I mean, what's to stop us from making out at the park?" Ikuto teased. I'd been doing a lot of rolling my eyes that day so far, seeing as I'd just done it again.

"If you're going to end up kissing, stay here, seeing my brother and best friend being lovey-dovey is not anywhere on my bucket list." Utau demanded, and Ikuto just-yes-smirked. "Now that that particular rule is established, are you coming or not?"

"I still want to go, is that okay with you Ikuto?" I looked to my boyfriend again and he shrugged.

"I guess, if Amu's going I'll go." He said.

With that, we all went upstairs to get dressed. I chose a black, sleeveless shirt and a deep blue skirt. For accessories I simply put my cross choker on, a studded belt, and a few bracelets. My usual grey converse were traded for dark ankle boots, and instead of my practically trademark long socks were fishnet leggings. Half of my hair went up into a ponytail with my new black skull clip, the rest hanging down to my mid-back, and my bangs hung in my face.

Before I left, I added a touch of mascara and lip gloss, but no other makeup was truly needed. I exited the room and Utau looked me over before nodding in an approving manner. I knew this would happen, unless she likes the way I look, I don't leave whatever house I'm staying in, whether it's her's, mine, or another friend's.

"You look sexy," There came the ever-teasing voice of my new boyfriend. How did I know he would say that?

I turned to him, "Thanks," Winking, I slid into the car. I may as well have been flirty if he was just going to tease me for looking nice.

Ikuto all but demanded the seat next to mine, and Utau as well as Kukai knew better than to argue with the stubborn violinist.

The ride to the park was almost silent, besides the beating of my heart in my ears when Ikuto snaked his arm around my shoulders. When we finally arrived at the park, the other Guardians were already waiting. Ikuto refused to take his arm away, and we ended up staying like that for most of the time.

"So, I guess you two finally decided to suck up your nerves and get together," Rima commented bluntly, a slight smile replacing her usually apathetic features.

"Like you're one to talk Rima," I smirked, and Ikuto laughed at my stealing his 'thing', while Rima glared at me.

"Amu, unless you want something very unfortunate to happen to you, I suggest you be quiet," Nagi politely piped up, noticing the staring contest between his obvious crush and me. "Uh, Ikuto, calm Amu down, otherwise Rima may do something rather rash."

My glare immediately softened when Ikuto tilted my chin up to stare into his eyes instead. Caught in the instantaneous moment, we began to lean closer.

**So, here it is! Like I've been saying on my other stories, I'll update as much as I can during July, but August is when marching band starts, then school starts, and that's when I make no promises. I'll be trying to update every Friday until August, and I apologize if I'm a little-or VERY-late, this time I'm updating a little early because I won't have an internet connection for a couple days starting tomorrow. I'll try my best! Hope you guys liked it and I hope to update soon with a couple more reviews to keep me going! Love you guys!**


	5. A New Friend

Chapter Four

Amu POV

"I told you guys! No making out," Utau whacked Ikuto on the back of the head, causing our foreheads to knock together and effectively ruining the moment we were having.

"Really?" Ikuto and I groaned, holding our foreheads in pain. I was definitely going to have a headache later on.

"Yes," Utau began, "I explicitly told you guys that if you're going to kiss, stay at the house. Nobody here wants to see you two sucking face." The ex-Guardians laughed at this, but several also nodded, confirming the statement to be true.

"Oh, but they can watch you and Kukai, as well as Rima and Nagihiko flirt like you all do?" I wondered, flinching at the glares that came my way. "We all know it is true..." I pouted.

"You make one more joke about something like that," Rima started.

"And you will pay," Utau finished. How do they do that? It's like they read each other's minds when they get pissed off.

"She won't pay for anything," Ikuto spoke up protectively. My hero, come to save me again. I remembered how he used to always come to the rescue just in time, but he must have lost a little of whatever instinct he used for that. He's been sort of late recently.

"Oh really," Utau raised an eyebrow, "And who's going to supposedly stop us from carrying out our revenge?"

Ikuto simply looked at her with a look that said _who do you think?_

"That was a stupid question, Utau," Kukai piped up, most of the others had been staying silent to hear and watch our little exchange. Utau shot her boyfriend a look, and the saying '_If looks could kill_' lran through my head.

"It looks like more than one person has a death wish," Were Utau's only words before she turned abruptly away to seethe and sulk in her anger.

"Thanks, but you do know I can take care of myself, right?" I raised an eyebrow at my boyfriend, narrowing my eyes.

"Sure, _Amu_," Ikuto teased, turning away from me to the rest of the group. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Don't act like we weren't talking!" I yelled, irritated, at the blue haired teen. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Ikuto ignored my screaming and scolding. I huffed and began walking away to a nearby tree, settling myself underneath it. No one really noticed that I left, which I was almost fine with.

I didn't go back, I merely leaned my head back, basking just outside of the sun's rays. I sat like that for a while, not too long, but long enough for the others to have moved on to who-knows-where. I guessed I should have known that in a big group it wasn't likely for them to make a huge deal out of one person leaving, but I started to regret going to the park when I could have just hung out with Ikuto.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit here?" I looked to my right and found a boy about my age motioning to the empty shady spot next to me.

"Sure, but you do know that there are thousands of benches around here, right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm hiding from my friends; I was thinking that they wouldn't think to look for me to be next to someone because, like you said, there are thousands of benches and trees. I'm Nathan, by the way." He said, holding out his hand.

"Makes sense, I guess, and I'm Amu," I held out my hand and he took it.

"It's nice to meet you, so, why do you have pink hair?" He was blunt, and I don't know if I liked it or hated it.

"It just defies genetics," I shrugged carelessly. I've been asked that so many times that I don't even give a crap anymore. "So, you're name sounds American," I decide to be somewhat blunt too.

"Yeah, I'm from New York, I'm not used to people being friendly, it's strange and unnatural."

"Not very many people are all that nice here you know," I replied with a grim smile. "I've met plenty of people who have been quite rude,"

"You're pretty nice, so there must be some people who help raise you right."

"I guess so, there were also some bad influences too, and I blame them for how I turned out. They taught me that there's no point in being mean." I said.

"Well, I'm glad for it, it's nice to have a friend here."

"We've known each other for two minutes," I pointed out, "So, what's New York like?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"It's okay, I've been mugged too many times to care this year."

"That doesn't sound good."

"They didn't get anything, I'm a fair fighter." He explained while I raised my eyebrows, not necessarily doubting him, but thinking that maybe he isn't telling the whole truth.

"Amu, where have you...Oh," Kukai came running up to me, but stopped at the sight of Nathan. "Who's this?"

"This is Nathan, apparently some of his friends are torturing him. Sorry I didn't follow you guys, I've been pretty tired lately." I stood brushing off my butt and waving to Nathan.

"Can I have your number? It'd be nice to have some sort of excuse to get away from my mates," He called. I jot down my number and hand it to him.

"Just a fair warning, I never have my phone on me." I said, running away with Kukai gripping my hand and all but dragging me off to wherever the rest of us were.

"So, aren't you dating Ikuto now?" Kukai asked.

"Yes, of course, can't Nathan and I just be friends?" I sighed. I'm sick of the assumption that if someone is talking or friends with someone of the opposite gender that they're automatically dating.

"Yeah, it was just weird that you were suddenly friends with someone you didn't know ten minutes ago." Kukai shrugged.

I sighed and put on a tired smile as I go and hug Ikuto around the middle. I just wanted to go home and hang out with Ikuto, maybe watch a movie or something. This is going to be a long day.

So, I know I didn't update last week, and I'm sorry, but I've just been either busy or had no inspiration, sorry. ^^' Hehe, well, here it is!


End file.
